disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Villains
This article is about the Disney Villains franchise. For a full list of villains in all Disney productions, see List of Disney Villains. Similar to the Disney Princesses, the Disney Villains have their own franchise. The franchise consists of Disney's most well-known and beloved villains. While the Princess franchise is Disney's most popular, the Villains franchise has the most characters. Members Over its more than 80 year history, Disney has brought to life more than 125 different villains from films, sequels, television, video games, books and even the Disney Parks. Although many different evil characters and enemies have been created, not all of them are official members of the Disney Villains franchise. Conversely, some of the "villains" that are marketed aren't even villains at all, since they are not really evil but still cause trouble to the protagonists ("villain" and "antagonist" are not the same thing). For general antagonists, please see the gallery page of this article or the category box at the bottom of this article. Additionally, some villains featured in the franchise, either previously or currently, have been shown to reform in canonical media, though continues to appear within the franchise, nevertheless. These villains are marked through the use of the "(redeemed)" tag. Primary members Note: Often cited as the most popular of the villains, these villains are seen in most, if not all, current Disney villain related productions, merchandise, etc. *Maleficent *The Evil Queen *Cruella De Vil *Ursula *Captain Hook *Jafar *Hades *Scar *The Queen of Hearts *Doctor Facilier Recurring members Note: Villains that appear in a handful of material, but not as often as the primary set. Despite this, however, these villains also have a widespread of popularity and can regularly be found in various forms of media and merchandise, albeit inconsistently. This group also includes henchmen, who have been featured frequently alongside their respective superiors in material centering or featuring the franchise. *Gaston *Pete *Lady Tremaine * Shere Khan *Judge Claude Frollo *Yzma *Big Bad Wolf *Si and Am *Mr. Smee *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Pain and Panic *Iago (redeemed) * Lucifer *Kaa *Flotsam and Jetsam *Diablo Other members Note: Most of the villains below have either rarely or never appeared in material featuring the Villains. However, some may have appeared in merchandise for their respective films. These villains are usually not recognized as official members of the franchise. Some of these villains have been considered some of the greatest Disney villains of all time by fans and critics alike. Some of these villians have also only appeared in direct-to-video sequels. *Mother Gothel *Shan Yu *King Candy *Sour Bill (redeemed) *Oogie Boogie *Governor John Ratcliffe *Anastasia Tremaine (redeemed) *Drizella Tremaine *Madam Mim *Madame Medusa *Horned King *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Honest John and Gideon *Stromboli *The Coachman *Monstro *Man *Percival C. McLeach *The Headless Horseman *Ratigan *Clayton *Lawrence * Morgana *Fates *Mortimer Mouse *Alameda Slim *The Ringmaster (redeemed) *Pink Elephants *Heffalumps and Woozles *Magica De Spell *Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Captain Gantu (redeemed) *Dr. Hämsterviel *Jumba Jookiba (redeemed) *John Silver (redeemed) *The Lonesome Ghosts *Edgar Balthazar *Brer Fox *Brer Bear *Constance Hatchaway *Hitchhiking Ghosts *Queen Narissa *Constantine *Michael "Goob" Yagoobian (redeemed) *Kronk (redeemed) Sub-franchises Disney's Divas of Darkness Disney's Divas of Darkness (also shortened to Disney Divas, DDD, or Disney's Bad Girls) is a sub-franchise consisting of the most recognizable female Disney Villains. It can be seen as a counterpart to the Disney Princess franchise because it too targets a girl audience but with evil characters instead. Official Members *The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) (occasionally) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) (occasionally) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) (occasionally) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) (occasionally) *Gothel (Tangled) (occasionally) Disney's Sinister Cats ' Disney's Sinister Cats' is a lesser known sub-franchise consisting of felines. It should be noted that several of its members weren't the main antagonists of their respective films, while at least one member (the Cheshire Cat) isn't even evil. This franchise is also known as Disney Cats, but it should be noted that the franchise does not include feline protagonists like Oliver or Thomas O'Malley under this banner. Official Members *Lucifer (Cinderella) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Scar (The Lion King) *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) Leaders In all crossover appearances featuring the villains, a specific villain would act as the ringleader. The leaders have varied over the years, and is usually chosen through power. *'Maleficent' - The most frequent and quintessential leader of the Disney Villains. She led the villains in several park attractions, promotional material, the Kingdom Hearts series, and second-in-command of the Kingdom Keepers novels. *'Pete' - The leader of the villains in the House of Mouse episode "Pete's House of Villains" and second-in-command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *'The Evil Queen' - Led the villains in Fantasmic!, former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party and One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. She has also served as the centerpiece in various forms of merchandise and marketing. *'Jafar' - Jafar was the leader in the direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains. *'Chernabog' - Led the villains in the Kingdom Keepers novels, as well as being the centerpiece of several Disney villain related merchandise and promotional material. *'Hades' - In recent years for the Disney theme parks, Hades has become the "Master of Ceremonies" for the villains in a few cases. He serves as the ringleader in the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom attraction, the central villain in the Disney Cruise Line show, Villains Tonight!, and the host of Disney's Limited Time Magic event in 2013, Unleash the Villains. This would be reprised in 2014 for Villains Unleashed. *'Captain Hook' - Led the villains in the Disneyland Paris show Disney Dreams! and the second-in-command in Mickey's House of Villains. Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Also, the villains have a Monopoly-like game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly". In the fall of 2012, the Disney store had released the Disney Villains Designer Collection. The collection featured dolls, notebooks, fashion, mugs, and more featuring artwork of Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Ursula, The Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, and Mother Gothel as runway models. Other forms of merchandise includes pins, books, apparel, and toys. Disney Villains slipcover series Beginning on June 2nd in the UK, several Disney villains were featured in a new series of Blu-rays featuring villain-specific cover art and metallic slipcovers. Slipcover_Jafar.jpg Slipcover_Ursula.jpg Slipcover_Cruella.jpg Slipcover_CH.jpg Slipcover_QoH.jpg Slipcover_Facilier.jpg Slipcover_King_Candy.jpg Slipcover_Gothel.jpg Slipcover_Yzma.jpg Slipcover_Frollo.jpg Slipcover_Chernabog.jpg Slipcover_Ratcliffe.jpg Slipcover_ShanYu.jpg Slipcover_pJ.jpg Slipcover_Tremaine.jpg Slipcover_SiandAm.jpg Slipcover_Shere_Khan.jpg Slipcover_Ratigan.jpg Slipcover_Stromboli.jpg Slipcover_Narissa.jpg Slipcover_Cruella2.jpg 91AXMNY4xGL. SL1500 .jpg 81utKTm7KrL. SL1500 .jpg 81SKS+BANoL. SL1500 .jpg 81RbCtC1OlL. SL1500 .jpg 81oT-IwJF5L. SL1500 .jpg 81nEj4JMSOL. SL1500 .jpg 81Mt41UC0oL. SL1500 .jpg 81HhsKD+IjL. SL1500 .jpg 81F+iMGg3TL. SL1500 .jpg 51mMTdIxwDL.jpg CC Disney-Vile-Villains-TITLE-PLATEb.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 19 - Raiponce.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 18 - La Princesse et la Grenouille.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 17 - Lilo et Stitch.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 16 - Kuzco, L'empereur megalo.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 15 - Mulan.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 14 - Hercule.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 13 - Pocahontas.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 12 - Le Roi Lion.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 11 - Aladdin.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 10 - La Petite Sirene.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 9 - Les Aventures de Bernard et Bianca.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 8 - Robin des Bois.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 7 - Le livre de la Jungle.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 6 - Les 101 Dalmatiens.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 5 - La belle et le Clochard.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 4 - Peter Pan.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 3 - Alice au pays des merveilles.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 2 - Cendrillon.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 1 - Pinocchio.jpg Other media Television specials In the Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains in eight segments including Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella de Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. ''Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star in this ''House of Mouse with Jafar as the leader. He and the rest of the villiains overthrow Mickey Mouse and locks all the heroes in the closet and kick Mickey and friends out forcing them to fight to get the club back. Disney's Villains' Revenge In this computer game, Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change their respective stories to their own advantage. Gallery Trivia * Since The Great Mouse Detective, it has been a tradition that if a Disney movie is successful at the box office, then the hero/ine will be marketed predominantly; but if the movie flops, then the villain will be marketed instead. This may have been due to the disastrous box office failure of The Black Cauldron. * Almost all Disney Villains wear mostly red, black and purple. By contrast, white, blue and gold are the traditional "good" colors. *Most villains appear to have either green, yellow or black (no iris) eyes. **Green eyes were considered to be a sign of either magic, evil and/or witchcraft during the Middle Ages, yellow eyes are often common in animals but not humans, and villains' eyes are generally smaller than those of heroic characters. **Occasionally, there are villains with blue eyes (Gaston), brown eyes (Jafar), gray eyes (Ursula, Mother Gothel), or violet/purple eyes (Vanessa, Doctor "The Shadow Man" Facilier). ***Conversely, some heroic characters like Esmeralda and Rapunzel are depicted with green eyes. In fact, Esmeralda actually started the green-eyed protagonist trend. *Gaston from Beauty and the Beast and Hans from Frozen are currently the youngest Disney Villains to date, with Hans being 23 and Gaston being around his mid-20s. **Hans and Gaston bear many similarities to each other: ***Both are handsome but are revealed to be quite cruel and manipulative. ***Both aren't initially shown to be evil. ***Both tried to kill a person important to the Disney Princess whom they considered a monster (for Belle, it was Prince Adam in his beast form, and for Princess Anna, it was her sister, Elsa). ***Both make themselves appear as a hero to others and use this to manipulate people into following them and in turn make the cursed royals appear to be monsters. ***Both wanted to marry the female leads, but primarily for selfish reasons--Gaston because he just wants a "little wife" that will obey and serve him, and Hans because he wants to conquer Arendelle. ***Anna's first impressions of Hans were also similar to those of the Bimbettes towards Gaston, but her last impression (in which she calls him cold-hearted) is very similar to that of when Belle called Gaston a monster. ****Ironically, Elsa's views on Hans were the opposite: She at first distrusted Hans similar to how Belle largely distrusted Gaston throughout her film, but by the end she ended up trusting Hans (due to Hans appearing merciful and understanding towards her) and being betrayed, similar to the Bimbettes' reactions if they were present at the lynch mob. **Unlike Gaston, Hans never openly boasts his plan in public. *Scar from The Lion King and Hades from Hercules are currently the only Disney Villains to be related to the main protagonist of the movie (Scar is Simba's uncle and Hades is Herc's uncle). **The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Lady Tremaine from Cinderella and Mother Gothel from Tangled ''don't count because they aren't biologically related to the protagonists of their respective films. **Ursula from ''The Little Mermaid was originally intended to be Ariel's aunt, Belle was originally going to have an aunt named Marguerite (Maurice's sister) as her film's antagonist, and Elsa from Frozen, the older sister of Anna, was originally intended to be the main antagonist until Hans was created. ***Interestingly enough, Ursula actually has her own sister, named Morgana; and Hans has at least twelve older brothers. **In the novel Tarzan of the Apes, Clayton was Tarzan's biological cousin. It is questionable, if it's true in the Disney universe, as Tarzan's true name is never revealed. However, it could be possible, as both Tarzan and Clayton share some facial similarities. **King Stefan, who was good in the original movie, is now the main antagonist of Maleficent, and in Once Upon a Time, the Snow Queen Ingrid is portrayed as Anna and Elsa's aunt. *Edgar Balthazar from The AristoCats seems to have more morality than most Disney Villains. When he was getting rid of Duchess and her kittens, he could've just killed them, but he chose to abandon them in the woods. *Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas is the only Disney Villain to be based on an actual person. *Hades is presumably the oldest of the Disney Villains, being an immortal god. Mother Gothel from Tangled, while she's not immortal, is presumably the oldest human Disney Villain. *Gaston and Judge Claude Frollo are the first and second male Disney Villains to have an obsession with the female lead of their respective films (Belle for Gaston and Esmeralda for Frollo). *Alameda Slim from Home on the Range is the only villain of the Post-Renaissance era to have his own song. *Maleficent's currently the only Disney Villain who serves as the main protagonist of their own feature film. *King Candy is the only Disney Villain whose appearance was designed to specifically resemble a Disney protagonist, that being the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Also, despite being credited as one of Disney's funniest villains, he's also one of Disney's darkest villains. *Captain Hook from Peter Pan ''is the only villain to be a part in the Disney Adventurers line-up. *Dr. Facilier from ''The Princess and the Frog is the fourth Disney character to have violet or purple eyes, the first three being Princess Aurora, Vanessa and Megara (all of whom are women), the second villain after Vanessa, and the only male character to have violet or purple eyes. **He's the first black Disney Villain. **He's the first Disney Villain to not have a big introduction into the film, as he first appears in the opening song in a casual way. **He's the fourth Disney Villain to be French or be of French origin. *Hans is the first Disney Villain to be a love interest to a Disney Hero/Heroine. However, it might not count, since Hans never really loved Princess Anna in the first place, and Anna's interest in Hans was more like a naive infatuation than actual love. * Ursula, Scar, and Hades are the only Disney Villains to have known siblings (Morgana, Mufasa, Poseidon, and Zeus). While Mufasa, Poseidon and Zeus were good guys and served as supporting characters of their films, Morgana was the central villain of the Little Mermaid sequel, and is the only female sibling of a villain. ** Prince Hans also has known siblings, but his brothers are never seen on screen like the previously listed villian siblings. They might also not count as Hans is not a member of the official group of villains. *King Candy/Turbo is the latest Disney Villain to actually die. * Not counting Once Upon A Time, Maleficent, Cruella, and Lady Tremaine are the only Disney villians to appear both in live action and animated forms. Queen Narissa of ''Enchanted'' can be included in this group (and probably the only one to appear animated and live-action in the same film), but she is not recognized as an official member of the Disney Villains. * Of the 10 primary member of the group, only 4 are known to have truly died during their film: Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Ursula, and Scar. Jafar is killed in the sequel to Aladdin. ''Cruella, Hook and the Queen of Hearts survive all their films. Hades and Dr. Facilier's fates are left uncertain. While Hades is sucked into the River Styx and Dr. Facilier is dragged into the voodoo spirits' world, the may have survived. ''Once Upon a Time *Some of the Disney Villains have appeared in the ABC fantasy/drama series Once Upon a Time, with the series centering on Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White who has to break a curse placed by the Evil Queen. The ABC Studios is owned by Disney and therefore, they have rights to the Villains. The Evil Queen, the Magic Mirror, Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Sheriff of Nottingham, Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West, Blackbeard and Hans have appeared so far. **The Evil Queen is the only villains to appear on every season. **The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Anastasia Tremaine, Jafar, and Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West are main villains on the show. **Maleficent, Blackbeard, Winged Baboons, and Hans are regular villains on the show. **Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Sheriff of Nottingham, and Gaston are minor villains on the show. **Magic Mirror, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Ursula, and Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West, are associated or in conflict with the Evil Queen. **The Evil Queen, Magic Mirror, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Cruella, Sheriff of Nottingham, Ursula, Gaston, and The Wicked Witch of the West, and, are associated or in conflict with the Beast/Rumplestiltskin. This last is also mentioned by Maleficent. **The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and Anastasia Tremaine are the only villains to be in redemption. **The Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, Ursula, Gaston and Hans are the only Villains whom the Disney Princess and Disney Prince with they are in conflict appeared on the show. **Jafar is the only villain whom the Disney Princess and Disney Prince with he is in conflict don't appear on the show. **Shan Yu and Mother Gothel are the only villains who don't appear whom the Disney Princess with they are in conflict appeared on the show. **The Queen of Hearts, Jafar and Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West are the only main villains who died on the show. **J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon are replaced by Martin and Myrna. **Originally villains characters like the Big Bad Wolf, Willie the Giant and the King of Hearts are good characters on the show. **Rumple was the magic mentor of Cora the Queen of Hearts, Regina the Evil Queen and Zelena the Wicked Witch. Cora was the magical mentor of Anastasia and Captain Hook. *Ursula appears in the third season as the goddess of the sea. es:Villanos Disney Category:Disney franchises Category:Disney Villains Category:Once Upon a Time characters